The Seemingly Impossible
by taylorjeanjn
Summary: The phone call in Breaking Dawn between Bella and Rosalie from Rosalie's Point of View.


**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

I glowered over at Emmett as he stared, entranced, at the television. I'd never really understood what was so fascinating about basketball. People dribble an orange ball and throw it in a basket. Repeatedly. Yes, it was just _riveting_. Especially when you consider the number of games I'd seen throughout my years as a vampire. It was all the same.

Emmett remained oblivious to my irritation until my patience finally wore out. Scowling, I hissed, "_Emmett_."

He blinked a few times before turning to face me. Grinning, he took in my expression. "I forgot how much you love sports, Rose."

I raised my eyebrow, challenging him to test me. I wasn't in the mood. "I didn't like sports before, I don't like them now, and I can already tell you that I'm not going to have a sudden change of heart. I've seen enough basketball to last me for at least a century," I told him, grabbing his arm and starting to stand up. Emmett unenthusiastically followed, still watching the television. He took a second away from his precious basketball game to gauge my reaction, before turning right back to face the T.V. again. I narrowed my eyes at him in agitation. He was asking for it.

I saw him glance at me out the corner of his eye, obviously choosing between the game and myself. If he even _considered_ the first option…

Jasper laughed quietly from where he was sitting on the couch next to Alice. Emmett turned to look at him and they seemed to have some silent conversation with their eyes. It ended when Emmett sighed in defeat and turned to face me.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. I could see that he was just itching to turn back to the television.

"I don't know. Something better than this." I put my hand on my hip, waiting for some smart aleck response.

Emmett got a far away look in his eye, before beaming at me and leaning in close. Suggestively, he said, "I can think of one thing we can do that's way better than this."

"I can think of a million things," I muttered, before registering what he'd said. My gaze locked on his and I understood what he was insinuating. I smirked at him as I considered saying, 'Oh, _I_ know what you're talking about. You want to go watch chick flicks with me.' Maybe I'd even hold him to it. But even then, there probably wouldn't be a whole lot of movie watching going on. We could do something a little bit more entertaining…

I decided on the second idea.

Alice looked up at me, crinkling her nose, and said, "I liked your first plan better. The seco—" She abruptly broke off, her eyes glazing over and widening. Over the years, we'd learned to just wait until Alice's vision was finished to talk to her.

Suddenly, she gasped and sat up straight. Jasper immediately grasped her hand, asking what she saw.

Alice blinked, looking unnerved. "She's gone. Bella's gone."

"What?" Emmett demanded. "What do you mean Bella's gone?"

"I can't see her! She just blurred right out of sight. I can't see her," She repeated, looking both terrified and frustrated at the same time.

Without another word, Alice sprung up for the couch, and ran into the kitchen. A second later, she returned, clutching her phone tightly in her hand. She hastily dialed a number and hit send, looking concerned, to say the least. I glanced around and saw that Emmett and Jasper had similar expressions. I, on the other hand, wasn't too concerned. This wouldn't be the first time that we jumped to conclusions and overreacted when it came to Bella. _Someone_ I knew tended to that almost every day, and it was apparently rubbing off on my family.

The phone rang and rang, and the longer it took for someone to pick up, the more that Alice looked like she was going to get sick. I, hypothetically, felt my blood starting to boil. Why weren't they picking up the phone? There was a pretty good chance that Edward was blatantly ignoring it.

Finally, the ringing stopped and I heard Bella's voice on the other line. So it was her fault then.

A brief conversation ensued, and Alice's fears didn't seem to lessen any. "Is Edward alright?" She questioned into the phone before turning and calling to Carlisle, who was upstairs talking to Esme.

I felt my stomach drop. Bella had answered the phone. It had taken forever for her to get to it. From what I could hear of the conversation, Bella's tone suggested that she'd been crying. And now she needed Carlisle. Something had to have happened to Edward.

Yes, Edward wasn't a great brother; in fact, he irritated me a lot more than Jasper did. But, that still didn't mean that I wanted him to get hurt or something like that.

Through my musings, I heard Alice ask for more information just as Carlisle appeared in the doorway. With a "Here's Carlisle" she handed the phone over, stepping back and studying his face intently. Apparently, our intense stares were too much for Carlisle so he sauntered out of the room. A second later, I heard the creak of the stairs as he said, "Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?" He was silent for a few seconds before saying, almost _demanding_, "Has he been harmed?"

I felt like I'd swallowed a chunk of ice again. That confirmed it. Something had gone terribly wrong for Edward. But what threat was there for a _vampire_? And how could Edward end up hurt while Bella was perfectly capable of answering the phone? I felt my lip curl as I came to a conclusion. Edward must've done something to protect Bella, and he'd been the one to suffer the consequences. I exhaled sharply, clenching my fists. I should've expected it. We'd only known Bella for a little while, and already, we'd put our lives on the line for her. She was a magnet for trouble that she couldn't handle and it was really getting old.

I heard the door snap shut upstairs, and I could only catch bits of the conversation because Carlisle was speaking so low. I decided that I'd find out what was going on with or without eavesdropping so I might as well just wait.

That was until, clear as day, I heard the word 'pregnant'. I gasped. What? _What_? Why would Carlisle _even_ throw that word around? We all knew it wasn't possible. Not a chance.

I growled under my breath, feeling Emmett's hand fall on my shoulder. "Easy, Rose," He murmured, obviously having heard Carlisle, too. I took a few deep breaths, trying to figure out who I was angrier at; Carlisle or Bella. Carlisle couldn't just suggest the impossible, and Bella…Bella was just racking up some drama. In fact, Edward was probably just fine. Maybe he went hunting, so she panicked because she was alone. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

Eventually, I heard the door upstairs open again. Preceded by a slight gush of wind, a troubled Carlisle joined us while Esme stood at his side. She had a strange look on her face; one of pride, confusion, and maybe even…fear. But there wasn't any mournfulness. At that, I _knew_ that there wasn't anything wrong with Edward. Well, anything more than usual, anyway.

Alice broke the silence. "What happened?"

Carlisle sucked in a breath and I could swear that he gave me a nervous glance, before starting, "I know that his might sound…well it's unexpected, but..." Oh no. I clenched my jaw, predicting what was coming. Don't say it. Carlisle, don't say it. Don't _even_ say it. Don't. Say. It. "Bella is showing some early signs of a pregnancy."

A weird mix between a shriek and a sigh came from my mouth. How dare he. And how dare _she_. _She _was the problem. Making up some story about being pregnant… It was ridiculous.

"Rosalie—" Carlisle began, as Emmett gave my shoulder a little squeeze, pulling me towards him. Furiously, I pushed him away.

"No," I said coldly, my voice quivering. "Don't try to tell me that she's pregnant. Don't even try. It can't happen. It doesn't happen." I took a shallow breath and softly added, "I would know."

"Rose…" Emmett trailed off, again trying to take me into his arms. I shook him off; I didn't want pity. Pity wouldn't do anything for me.

"I think that it _is _possible," Carlisle told me quietly. "Men's bodies don't need to change to father children, Rosalie. I think that they can be frozen in time, and still be able to do it."

So that was it. My body was screwed up, so I couldn't ever be a mom. But Edward's body was screwed up, and _he_ could still be a dad. At that thought, I resisted the urge to pick up a nearby lamp and fling it at the wall with all my strength. There would be something oddly satisfying in watching it break into a thousand tiny pieces.

Instead, I started shaking, spun around, and hurried up towards the room that Emmett and I shared. More than anything, I just needed to be alone. To think things through until I calmed down.

My wishes must have been apparent because no one followed me. Not even Emmett, for which I was glad. I didn't need him to tell me, yet again, that I "didn't need children to be happy." How would he know? The answer's simple: he wouldn't.

I slammed my door shut, sunk down on the leather couch sitting in the corner, and put my head in my hands. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't watch Bella go through a pregnancy and hold her own beautiful baby boy or girl. It would do nothing short of kill me.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing and I numbly stood up and reached for it, taking a look at the caller ID. Seeing who was on the other end, I honestly considered tossing it out the window. It was _him_. Future Daddy Cullen.

Still, my curiosity got the best of me. What would Edward want with me after he'd just received the news that his wife was pregnant? Wasn't that usually a time for the wife and husband to celebrate? "Hello?" I answered, working to keep my voice calm and flat.

"Rosalie?" My mouth literally fell open. _Bella_ was calling me…No, it couldn't be. We rarely talked to each other. I wouldn't be the one that she would call after finding out that she was pregnant. "It's Bella." Okay, never mind then. "Please. You have to help me."

'You have to help me'? "What's…?" My voice came out hoarse, so I swallowed, and then finished, "What's going on?"

"Listen, Edward…well, he could be back any minute, and he _can't know_ that I talked to you." So…Bella was asking me for help behind Edward's back? That had to be a first. "Rosalie, I'm sure you've heard from Carlisle what happened." I grimaced. Yes, I had heard the news. Unfortunately. "I know that we don't have the closest relationship in the world, but I need your help. Please. Edward wants to kill the baby. _My_ baby. And on my own, I can't do much about it. But you're strong. _You_ could." My head was spinning; too much information was being dumped on me at once. I couldn't handle it. I really couldn't. "Will you help me protect the baby when I get back?"

Then, what she'd just said hit me. Edward wanted to hurt the baby. To _kill_ it. He'd done what none of us had the opportunity to do, and now…

What I'd wanted my entire life, even as a human, was a child of my own. I would give everything and anything that I had for one. But for him, it just didn't _matter_. It was meaningless. That in itself was proof enough that there was something wrong with his head.

"Yes," I answered, automatically. If Edward's plans for the baby were repulsive enough that even Bella wouldn't put up with them, _I_ sure as hell wasn't going to.

"Th-thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. Now, I've got to go before Edward gets back…Thank you," She repeated, and I could hear that she was tearing up. It was understandable. If I was her, I probably would be, too. In fact, if I still had the ability to cry, I'd be choking up right along with her.

But, if I _was_ to shed a few tears now, they wouldn't have anything to do with joy.

**THE END**

**The dialogue in the phone call is directly from my other Twilight story, "Smiling Through the Pain" which is Book 2 in Breaking Dawn from Bella's point of view. **

**Please review. This is the first time that I've written for Rosalie, so I'd love to hear how I did. ^_^**


End file.
